lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Andras Mac Stormcrow III.
Andras Mac Stormcrow III. is the son of Cathan, and Onora Stormcrow making him a member of and the heir to Clan Stormcrow. Elisish Underspring would come to marry Andras Stormcrow in order for the Underspring to stop their invasion of the lands of Clan Stormcrow and despite showing him constant affection and mothering two children by him in the short time of their marriage he has remained cold to her, but in spite of this she remains a member of Clan Stormcrow. Andras Stormcrow would be born the first child of his father Cathan Stormcrow of whom at the time of his birth was the young Chief of Munster and Clan Stormcrow making Andras at the time of his birth the heir to Clan Stormcrow and the Chiefdom of Munster. Eimile would officially become the concubine of Andras Stormcrow on her fiftteenth birthday despite his father attempting to stop the union for fear of it ruining his marriage chances, and in this relationship Andras worked to not marry as he believed that when he became Chief of Munster he could do what he liked and turn Eimile into his full wife. Andras Stormcrow would be married to Eilish Underspring in a marriage that served many purposes including ending the conflict between Munster and Desmond that was being lost by Munster (as well as silently protecting Eilish from her sexually abusive brother Finan) but by this point he had fallen deeply in love with his concubine Eimile Stormcrow of whom he had wanted to fully marry, and thus this marriage led him to great misery despite its many good outcomes. Andras Stormcrow would discover the attacking forces of the Chiefdom of Desmond before the sack of Munster but was captured before he could get away and warn Munster he was captured by Eeada Underspring and held by her as the sacking of Munster was done to the town, but during the sacking he gained a relationship of sorts with Eeada Underspring. History Andras Stormcrow would be born the first child of his father Cathan Stormcrow of whom at the time of his birth was the young Chief of Munster and Clan Stormcrow making Andras at the time of his birth the heir to Clan Stormcrow and the Chiefdom of Munster. Early History Concubine Eimile would officially become the concubine of Andras Stormcrow on her fiftteenth birthday despite his father attempting to stop the union for fear of it ruining his marriage chances, and in this relationship Andras worked to not marry as he believed that when he became Chief of Munster he could do what he liked and turn Eimile into his full wife. Marriage Andras Stormcrow would be married to Eilish Underspring in a marriage that served many purposes including ending the conflict between Munster and Desmond that was being lost by Munster (as well as silently protecting Eilish from her sexually abusive brother Finan) but by this point he had fallen deeply in love with his concubine Eimile Stormcrow of whom he had wanted to fully marry, and thus this marriage led him to great misery despite its many good outcomes. Family Members Clan Stormcrow.svg|Cathan Stormcrow - Father|link=Cathan Stormcrow Faife Stormcrow1.jpg|Faife Stormcrow - Sister|link=Faife Stormcrow Eimile Stormcrow Cover.jpg|Eimile Stormcrow - Concubine|link=Eimile Stormcrow Eilish Stormcrow Cover.jpg|Eilish Underspring - Wife|link=Eilish Stormcrow Relationships Faife Stormcrow See Also : Faife Stormcrow Eilish Stormcrow See Also : Eilish Stormcrow POV Role Category:POV Character Category:People Category:People of Hibernia Category:Human Category:Clan Stormcrow Category:Knight Category:Irish